Günter Kochan
Hans Günter Kochan ( Luckau , October 2 1930 - Hohen Neuendorf , February 22 2009 ) was a German composer and master pupil of Hanns Eisler . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Style *3 Awards and honors *4 Works (Selection) *5 Soundtracks *6 Discography (selection) *7 External link Biography [ edit ] Kochan studied from 1946 to 1950 at the music college of Berlin-Charlottenburg , including at Konrad Friedrich Noetel , Hermann Wunsch and Boris Blacher . Afterwards, he was until 1953 a master student at Hanns Eisler at the''Deutsche Akademie der Künste'' in East Berlin . From 1948 to 1951 he worked at the Berliner Rundfunk . From 1950 he was a lecturer and professor at the Hochschule of Berlin . In 1972 he was entrusted with the guidance of the master class for composition. Since 1985 he has worked freelance . Among his pupils are Udo Zimmermann andFriedrich Schenker mention. Style [ edit ] In his first compositions Kochans was close to Johannes Brahms , but he later developed his own style, which was inspired by Paul Hindemith and Béla Bartók . He composed in a neoclassical style virtuoso. In the 50s, he also learned the music of Shostakovich know who had a great influence on him. On the musical scene of the GDR Kochan took a middle position between tradition and avant-garde . He sought a compromise after between socialist realism and musical innovation. Awards and honors [ edit ] *''National Prize'' of the GDR (1964, 1979 and 1987) *''Goethe Prize'' of the city of Berlin (1973) *Price of ARCA, Montevideo (1965) *First prize for Tuba compositions, Los Angeles (1978) Works (Selection) [ edit ] *Symphonic work **Symphony Nr. 1 with choir, text by Paul Wiens (1963/64) **Symphony Nr. 2 in a movement (1967/68) **Symphony Nr. 3 with soprano solo, a sonnet by Johannes R. Becher (1972) **Symphony Nr. 4 (1983/84) **Symphony Nr. 5 (1985-87) **Symphony Nr. 6 (2003-06) **Sinfonietta (1959/60) **Sinfonietta for String Orchestra (2001/02) **2 Concertos for Orchestra (1961/62, 1988-90) **Divertimento, variations on a theme by Weber (1964) **2 Pieces for Orchestra ("Obituary", 1982, "Und ich im lächle Dunklen dem Leben" to letters of Rosa Luxemburg , 1987) **"Herbstbilder" makeovers for 28 solo strings (1990/91) **Film music (including "Italienisches Capriccio", 1962) *Concerts **Piaonoconcert op.16 (1957/58) **Mendelssohn Variations for Piano and Orchestra (1971/72) **2 Violin Concerts (No.1 D-Dur op.1, 1950-52, No.2, 1980) **Viola Concerto (1973/74) **2 Violoncelloconerten (1967, 1976) **Concerto for wind quintet and two strijkersgroepn (1975-77) **Concertino for flute and small orchestra (1963/64) **Fantasy for Flute and Orchestra (1965) *Vocal works **"Der Prozess der Karin Lenz" ( Erik Neutsch ), opera (1971) **"Die Welt ist jung", cantata (1952) **" Ernst Thalmann , "cantata (1959) **"Die Asche von Birkenau "( Stephan Hermlin ), cantata for alto and orchestra (1965) **"That Hände of Genossen" ( Iannis Ritsos ), cantata for baritone and orchestra (1974/75) **" Luther "(Johannes R. Becher), Melo Dram (1981) **Triptych for mezzo-soprano e four instruments to Rosa Luxemburg (1991) **Songs, mass songs, arrangements of folk songs *Chamber Music **Piano Quintet (1992/93) **String Quartet No.1 (1973/74) **String Quartet No.2 (2001-03) **5 Movements for String Quartet (1961) **Klaviertrio op.4 (1953/54) **Violin Sonata (1962) **Viola Sonata (1984/85) **Violoncellosonate (1958-61) **Music for alto recorder and harpsichord (1996) **5 pieces for double bass (1999) **Seven miniatures for 4 tubas (1977) *Piano Music **Piano Sonata (1981) **Op.2 Suite (1952) **Preludes, interludes and fugues op.7 (1954) **5 Klavierstücke (1971) **Thema und 12 Variations (1986) **Trivia and Interludiums (1989) Film music [ edit ] *''Insel Ommen'' (1974) *''Which Verschworenen'' (1971) *''The wedding of Länneken'' (1964) *''Italienisches Capriccio'' (1961) *''Bärenburger Schnurre'' (1957) *''Heimliche Ehen'' (1956) *''Einmal ist keinmal'' (1955) Discography (selection) [ edit ] *''Orchestral Music'' (2007) *''Horns of Elfland - Neue Musik für Blockflöte Vol. 7'' (2003) *''Musik in Deutschland Box 3 - Angewandte Musik'' (2001) *''Sinfonien'' (2000) *''Sinfonische Musik 1 - Musik-Biennale Berlin 69-95'' (2000) *''Sinfonische Musik 2 - Sinfonische Musik 1980-1990'' (2000) *''Posaunenquintett Berlin Vol. 3'' (1999) *''Orchesterwerke'' (1999) *''Das Hohelied Salomos (Du bist schön aller Dinge: Eine Sammlung Liebeslieder)'' (1999) *''Musik in der DDR Vol. 1'' (1995) *''Musik in der DDR Vol. 2'' (1995) *''Changing Colors'' (1995) Category:1930 births Category:2009 deaths